


Induced Passion

by LexisRage



Category: NCIS
Genre: Bondage, Exhibitionism, Forced, Framed, Kidnapped, Kind of a plot, M/M, Needles, Porn With Plot, Voyeurism, plot if you squint, poor timmy, trapped in a room, very little plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexisRage/pseuds/LexisRage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McGee's always had a secret crush on DiNozzo, but his strong work ethic has kept him from ever acting upon his whims. That, and Tony's Play-Boy attitude that keeps him bouncing from bimbo to bimbo. So after getting sent to Prison for a crime he didn't commit, it's hard to face when McGee comes strangely face to face with DiNozzo; not in prison, but in a room filled with ways to drive him out of his mind in torture and pleasure; or both.</p><p>The countdown has started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Framed and Kidnapped

Tony DiNozzo slammed his hand down on the steering wheel in front of him; he'd long since put his car in park and unhooked his seatbelt, though he had yet to get out. Instead, he'd sat in silence in front of the Federal Prison in Hopewell, VA. He remembered easily the past frantic weeks they'd gone through; Him and the rest of the NCIS team, trying to prove Timothy McGee's innocence. Of course.. In the end, there was little they could do, despite the fact the same team had managed to prove his own innocence against a frame up a while back. Of course, with McGee's case, there had been hardly any way to prove he didn't kill his former best friend from childhood; Petty Officer Jeffrey Simmons, who had wound up dead a little over a month ago.

Of course, with Gibbs being Gibbs, so as to not ruin NCIS reputation, he'd handed over the investigation of such a crime to the FBI; who as far as Tony was concerned, had done a shitty job. Nothing came out right; or rather, everything went perfectly smooth, which was what Tony was so concerned about. For one, he knew his Probie; incapable of cold blooded murder generally, but even if he had been, McGeek knew enough from their own investigations not to leave evidence at the scene of a crime. But there had been enough evidence in Jeffrey's apartment to convict him. Two, was the crime scene itself. The body had been found slumped in a sitting position on his couch, his arm slung over the back of the couch to the side, as though he'd been sitting, hanging out with a friend while he'd still been alive. Likewise, there were two bullet wounds in his body; one from the side of his head, where someone must have been sitting, and one straight to the heart from a frontal position. The bullets proved to come from the make of gun McGee carried.

There was a lot of blood from just these two wounds, but it made sense with the amount of alcohol bottles scattered around the apartment; and clutched in a deathgrip by Jeffrey. All of the bottles had been tested, and one of the bottles on the coffee table had tested positive for McGee's saliva. From there, a small trail of blood marked a path straight to the victim's bathroom, where in the drain, a few hairs of McGee's were found. That seemed to be the end of the evidence at first, but upon inspection outside, obviously there was more 'blunders' on McGee's part. Hidden in a plastic bag inside the shrubs that bordered the doorway to the house, blood soaked clothes were found; both McGee's size and style. And if that wasn't enough to put a red, flashing sign above Probie's head, the driveway was made up of a decorative, colored sand; which had also been found in the tires of the car McGee currently owned.

Only making matters worse, McGee had been out and away from the Office for a few days during the time of the murder, and none of the agents there had known exactly where he had gone. So of course, McGee had been pulled in for some extensive questioning. During the interrogation, McGee had hesitantly offered up in an embarrassed tone that he'd gone to the Comic Con in Ruckersville, Virginia. It had taken another few nervous filled moments for him to admit he'd gone as James Howlett; or rather, Wolverine. Unfortunately, when those who the FBI could bring in for questioning from the Comic Con were asked, none were able to place McGee there at the time; " To many Wolverine's to count this year. " They'd said.

When McGee had offered to show the costume he'd worn in a little proof of his testimony, it had both shocked NCIS and the FBI that McGee couldn't produce said costume; " It must have been stolen! " he'd claimed, but it didn't matter to anyone but his team, it seemed. Even for the Jury, the pan of events had been easy to see; McGee drives himself alone to Jeffrey's house in Ruckersville, sits down and has a beer with a drunken friend. Pulls his gun, and shoots him once in the head, then stands up, and shoots him again in the heart. Walks to the bathroom, cleans up, dresses in different clothes and stashes the bloodied clothes in a bag in the shrubs. Makes his getaway in the car he came in. The only thing missing was motive; until an anonymous call came in, tipping off the FBI about a recent fight between McGee and Simmons about McGee's father that had come to blows. The call was unable to be traced.

McGee was sent to trial and convicted for the murder, and sent here; to the Federal Prison in Hopewell, Virginia. Even a month later, the team that had been left behind had continued to work as much as they could, to somehow come up with evidence that would prove McGee's innocence, despite the overwhelming, incriminating evidence. The only things they'd come up with in such a long time, however, were McGee's professed innocence, and a powdery residue on the steering wheel and handle of McGee's car, the bottle that had his saliva on it, and the doorknob on the victim's house. Which could all be counteracted by the 'evidence', and the presumption McGee was wearing gloves.

McGee's absence had taken it's toll on the NCIS agents - his friends, foremost - since he was convicted. It hadn't been Gibbs' fault that he'd had to terminate McGee's employment there, but dammit, Neither had it been McGee's! Tony DiNozzo startled himself by banging his fist against the wheel of his car again, bringing him out of thought and back to where he sat in the car. But he was still reluctant to get out; to face the boy he'd easily teased and picked on and made fun of, even though he'd been his best friend during the entire time. This entire month, he hadn't been able to bring up the nerve to face him, because of everything that they had done - and weren't able to do.

He owed the guy a visit, though. He owed it to McGeek to show him that he still believed he was innocent. So, taking a large breath to steady his already trembling body, - nervousness or anger? - DiNozzo finally willed himself to open the car door and step out into the huge parking lot for the Prison. It was because of his preoccupied thoughts, however, that he didn't hear the footsteps behind him, silent as they were. It came as a moment of surprise as something harshly hit the back of his head, then everything disappeared into a world of black as he passed out; he never even felt the pavement strike his flesh as he fell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DiNozzo slowly woke up, fully clothed, to the feeling of soft warmth against his back and left side, the feeling of a head tucked neatly under his left arm, against his chest. For a second, he thought he had woken up with his last affair; a pretty blonde who had actually tired him out fairly well during the night. But as he slowly opened his eyes, the exact opposite of the girl's room found his eyes; instead, he found bare walls painted a deep red surrounding them. He and whoever was with him was lying on a rather comfortable bed, the ruby red covers laying smoothed out underneath the two bodies, ready to be used. Next to them, to the left a ways, was a lone refrigerator, and next to that was a bathtub. On the next wall to the left of the tub, was a sink, and a toilet. The floor was white tile, and other than what little furniture was already glanced at, there was nothing else in the room.

Except for the huge, glass structure situated more than twelve feet above DiNozzo and the body sleeping against his, and next to the structure looked like a speaker. Besides this, there was no way to get in or out of the room; no windows, no doors, no trap doors, hitches in the walls; nothing. Blinking his eyes a few time to rid them of sleep, DiNozzo tried to make sense of what he was seeing, though he couldn't. He was slightly startled, though, when the body next to him shifted, a small sigh of awakening vibrating out of the form. But as DiNozzo glanced down at the awakening person, even more shock filled his form.

McGee was sleepily blinking up at him, wearing the same clothes his senior had last seen him in; a bedraggled suit without a tie. Confusion filled both of their hues, which was only amplified by the sudden, female voice that seemed to float over them from every corner of the room, though after a few seconds, DiNozzo figured out it was coming from the speaker previously noted.

" Good morning, Boys. Welcome to your first day of Hell in Paradise. "


	2. And So It Begins...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Tim learn a little more of their situation, as disturbing as that information is to them. Meanwhile, Gibbs rallies the team in hopes of finding what happened to the two men.

McGee suddenly realized he was staring at Tony, which wasn't a good thing. The other male didn't know about the secret fantasies he'd held the years he'd been part of NCIS; and as far as he was concerned, that was the best way to keep it. Looking away from DiNozzo's eyes, McGee caught sight of the way they'd been laying for the few minutes while they awakened fully. He was laying in Tony's arms, his body pressed intimately up against the other's chest, his face - if he hadn't turned it - mere inches away from Tony's...

Both DiNozzo and McGee quickly separated themselves from each other's arms as though they'd been burnt, which ended up in DiNozzo almost falling off the bed itself, though he managed to catch himself. The sudden thud and groaning sound from McGee told DiNozzo that had attempted to catch himself from falling as well; and failed. It wasn't to say the bed was small; it was a fairly large, queen size, if DiNozzo's memory served well. He'd been in several in his days of sleeping around with different women.

Of course, this gave him no comfort at all; DiNozzo had absolutely no idea where he or McGee were, how they'd gotten there, or what was in store. His heart was racing in his chest as he took another quick look around, before settling on the glass structure that looked like it was built for maximum surveillance of the room. Squinting his eyes, he thought he could see a person standing in such a structure, but he couldn't quite tell. He jumped again, however, when McGee slowly stood and raised his voice, obviously trying to talk to whomever had placed them in this room.

" Wh- Who are you? "

McGee's question was answered fairly quickly, and DiNozzo made a quick observation that the voice was indeed coming from the speaker next to the glass. He sat up on the bed to get a better look at the structure as he listened to the response.

" Who I am doesn't matter, Tim. " The usage of McGee's first name caused both men to share a quick glance before McGee continued his questions.

" Alright then... what do you want with us? Why are we here? What happened? "

A small chuckle met all his questions, though this time, it took her a little longer to respond.

" I want a show, Boys. As for what happened; In laymans terms, you could say you were both kidnapped. " Her voice held amusement; something DiNozzo didn't like to hear.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, DiNozzo moved to stand up; only to be met with a sudden wave of dizziness and a throbbing head that shoved him back down onto the bed, reminding him of how exactly he'd come to black out. Raising his hand, he felt around his head with dexterous fingers, trying to pinpoint the spot he'd been hit. And there, on the lower left, back of his head, was a rather large goose egg that caused him to wince as his fingers brushed over it. This of course, only brought McGee's attention away from the amused female voice.

" Tony, you alright? "

DiNozzo spared a glance toward McGee; the man who was supposed to be behind bars for a crime he didn't commit. Well.. he wasn't behind bars anymore. DiNozzo couldn't figure out if that was good or bad yet. He started to nod his head, but with another, fresh wave of dizziness, he settled for lowering his hand down to his lap and speaking.

" Yeah, all's good, Probie. Just got a little knocked up. " He paused, then made a face. " The details are a little fuzzy, though. "

This only seemed to rile McGee, though, as he then turned with clenched fists, back to the glass above them.

" What did you do to Tony? "

" I did nothing to your partner; " She chuckled, bemused even further it seemed. " My hands are completely clean of any wrong doings. "

" Which is a fancy way of saying you were behind it, but you don't think anyone can prove it. " McGee said quietly, his eyes narrowing and his fists clenching even further.

McGee had a sudden urge to shoot his way out of this place; adding a casualty to that escape; Hers. Even though he knew prison clothes didn't come equipped with his handy gun, he did a quick search of himself, only finding he had been changed into a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt, with no belt and no metals. He didn't even have shoes on anymore, and he knew from a quick glance at DiNozzo, who had searched himself also, that the same result had been found.

Giving a small, frustrated sigh, McGee realized something had to be done. As he was already standing, he turned in a circle, his gaze sweeping the wall critically, looking for anything; hinges, indentations, gaps, lines, anything that might indicate some sort of trap door or secret escape that could lead them out of here. But instead, there was nothing; at least, nothing on their level that they could reach.

There were a few lines in small squares probably ten feet above them, but nothing they could even fit their heads through. They had to have gotten in here somehow; and that would be the key to their escape. They just had to figure out how. McGee thought back to what few words they'd heard from their captor, trying to figure out if there was anything in her words, when he remembered her statement from before.

" Wait... You want a show from us? " McGee asked, befuddled.

This caught DiNozzo's attention as well, as the both of them turned confused eyes up at the glass where their captor presumably was, only to hear another soft chuckle.

" Indeed. And to be honest, I should allow you to acclimate to your new environment, however, I cannot wait to watch the new fun. My only dilemma... " Another small chuckle, " Is who to inject first. "

Once again, McGee and DiNozzo shared glances, but this time, both eyes were full of apprehension; and fear.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs' fist slammed down on his desk, startling Ziva and Abby and causing them to jump slightly, sharing a glance. Gibbs hadn't been in a good mood when McGee was arrested; but now that both he and DiNozzo had disappeared, with all the evidence pointing toward a staged break out? Abby was starting to miss that slightly sour mood in lue of his outraged mood, now.

Not even a day ago they'd gotten word that McGee had been broken out of Prison by a certain Anthony DiNozzo; that his car had been driven to the Prison during the time McGee would have been enjoying a little outside time on the grounds. Both cameras that could have caught such an escape had been shot; and ballistics on the bullets that had been left behind matched the kind fired from the gun DiNozzo carried. Not to mention a raid of DiNozzo's home found several articles of clothing missing, like he'd packed up and left with as little as possible, including a change of clothing for McGee.

Even Abby had to admit, it looked convincing. Whoever had done this had gone to extreme lengths to make it look like DiNozzo had done everything himself; even going so far as to take his car, and abandon it several cities away, devoid of any fingerprints at all; even DiNozzo's, like it had been thoroughly cleaned. But even with all this incriminating evidence, Abby still couldn't believe Tony would do something like that. Someone had framed him, just like they had sweet little Timmy; everyone at NCIS knew that. Or at least, all of Tony's friends new that. Which was probably why Gibbs was so angry right now.

Abby was brought back from her thoughts as Gibbs turned around, eyeing both her and Ziva for a few seconds before saying gruffly,

" I need answers. My gut tells me they're both connected, and I need you back at the crime scene, Ziva. "

However, his comment had startled and confused Ziva, as she asked quietly,

" Um.. Tony's abandoned car, Sir? "

" No. Jeffrey Simmon's House. "


	3. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unknown woman presiding over Tim and Tony's worst nightmare finally makes a move, but will this move bring the boys closer together or further apart? Meanwhile, Ziva thinks she's made a break in the case.

Despite the large goose egg on the back of his head, Tony paced the expanse of the room where he could, turning on his heel each time he came to a corner or a piece of furniture that blocked his path. Sitting on the edge of the large, plush bed, Tim fought the urge to shift nervously, his hands clasped in his lap and his eyes watching Tony go back and forth like clockwork. Without his watch, Tim didn't have a clear idea how long it had been since their captor had all but threatened them with some kind of injection, but the fear of whatever was to come was growing in the both of them, though Tim had to admit, he was somewhat skeptical anything she had planned would come to pass easily.

They were in a room, with no windows, no doors it looked like, no trap doors, none of the walls had any hinges... nothing. How was she going to get in to /give/ an injection, anyway? But rationality did little to calm his fears, let alone the growing worry that somehow, Tony was going to hurt himself by pacing like a caged, wild animal on the prowl. And that's the same exact look he had on his face, too, Tim noticed for the hundredth time. Tony's brows were furrowed to a slight dip, his eyes cast straight ahead, his mouth set into a grim line that sometimes rivaled Gibb's frown, and his nostrils just slightly flared. It was scary... but it was so intensely hot, also.

Tim sighed quietly to himself. The entire time he'd worked at NCIS, he'd found his partner, Tony, near irresistible, and yet, he'd always had to hold himself back. He didn't want to, but Tony was happy just being... Tony. Going from girl to girl, having one night stands and two week romances that seemed to make him the happiest man in the world; who was Tim to take that from him just because of some selfish attraction he harbored? So Tim closed his eyes; partly to take his mind off the way Tony's lithe form continued to prowl back and forth in his intensely wild demeanor, and partly to try and figure out what was going on here. How long had it been since they were contacted by their kidnapper?

Evidently long enough.

-Break-

"Gibbs, there's nothing here." Ziva reluctantly said, turning her hands palm-side up while facing a rather sour-faced Gibbs, who turned a stone face on her. He said nothing verbally, but his expression said more than anyone needed to. 

'Look harder.'

So Ziva turned back to the living room couch. The way Jeffrey had been found, he'd had his arm over the back of the couch, as though he'd been sitting with his arm around someone. Being really chummy, she had to guess, but then again, drunks were always chummy, weren't they? Still... On nothing but a hunch and curiosity, Ziva sat down in the exact spot where Jeffrey had been murdered, recalling the entry point for the first bullet wound; the right side of his cranium, just above his ear. Jeffrey wasn't a tall man, merely 5'6. Measured up against Tim, the bullet should have gone through the exact middle of his right side, if not been angled downward... instead... the bullet wound was several inches above the eartip, and shot upward.

The only way that would have happened would have been if McGee had lowered his hand and curved the gun up before pulling the trigger. There was hardly any gunpowder residue on the side of his cranium, so it wasn't pressed against his head, so that positioning must have been pretty damn awkward, wouldn't it? So that meant... that Jeffrey's killer had to have been smaller than he. At least 5'3, if not less. It wasn't much... but at least it was a start.

-Break-

"Such pent up energy, Tony." Came the female voice from above, catching the attention of Tim and Tony at once, though while Tim paled, anxiety plaguing him in wonder as to what would happen to them, Tony all but snarled, and sent his fist to the wall he'd been in front of, gritting his teeth against the vibrations such an action sent through his arm, up his spine and to his already throbbing head, though it didn't stop him from grounding out,

"What do you care, bitch?"

This only caused their captor to chuckle, and within a second, the wall beneath Tony's fist seemed to open up, folding inward and allowing his fist to slip through a small, two by two inch square, before the wall seemed to all but close back up on his arm, leaving his hand stuck in the wall. This caused Tony's face to become chalk white, as well as Tim's, and McGee jumped up from the bed in shock, though what exactly he could do for his partner, he had no clue. The shock of the situation didn't stop Tony from yanking as hard as he could on his arm, going so far as to place his foot on the wall to help brace himself while he tugged and pulled.

Unfortunately, the wall seemed to be made of strong material, and just wouldn't let his hand go. It only served to slow Tony's tugging when the female voice sounded out again, smug and malicious all at the same time.

"I've made my decision, boys. Now it's time to have a little fun, no?"

Tony barely felt the prick of a needle on the back of his hand, where it was pushed into a vein, seconds before it was pulled back, and the wall re-opened enough to let Tony drag his hand out of the wall; both Tim and Tony watched with slightly wide eyes as the wall folded back into its original position, smoothing out without a single crack or hinge. But more frightening than a room that could swallow them at will... was the barely there, red hole in the back of his hand where a tiny dot of blood was welling up on Tony's hand.

Tony and Tim shared a glance; but only Tim caught the slight shine to Tony's eyes, and the start of a few beads of sweat breaking out on his forehead, the elevated breathing that might have just been from his struggle, and the slight shaking of his form that could have been attributed to the fear of being injected with an unknown substance. But Tim had to doubt his last line of reasoning...

He'd seen that look Tony's eyes before. With a jump in his heart, and a reluctance to give too much thought to the manner, he swore Tony was looking at him like he looked at a nice waitress with a plump rear. With want.

With need.


End file.
